Elastomers are defined as materials which experience large reversible deformations under relatively low stress. Elastomers are typically characterized as having structural irregularities, non-polar structures, or flexible units in the polymer chain. Some examples of commercially available elastomers include natural rubber, ethylene/propylene (EPM) copolymers, ethylene/propylene/diene (EPDM) copolymers, styrene/butadiene copolymers, chlorinated polyethylene, and silicone rubber.
Thermoplastic elastomers are elastomers having thermoplastic properties. That is, thermoplastic elastomers are optionally molded or otherwise shaped and reprocessed at temperatures above their melting or softening point. One example of thermoplastic elastomers is styrene-butadiene-styrene (SBS) block copolymer. SBS block copolymers exhibit a two phase morphology consisting of glassy polystyrene domains connected by rubbery butadiene segments.
In contrast, thermoset elastomers are elastomers having thermoset properties. That is, thermoset elastomers irreversibly solidify or “set” when heated, generally due to an irreversible crosslinking reaction. A gel content of at least about 20 weight percent based on total elastomer as measured by xylene extraction is considered thermoset. Two examples of thermoset elastomers are crosslinked ethylene-propylene monomer rubber (EPM) and crosslinked ethylene-propylene-diene monomer rubber (EPDM). EPM materials are made by copolymerization of ethylene and propylene. EPM materials are typically cured with peroxides to give rise to crosslinking, and thereby induce thermoset properties. EPDM materials are linear interpolymers of ethylene, propylene, and a nonconjugated diene such as 1,4-hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene, or ethylidene norbornene. EPDM materials are typically vulcanized with sulfur to induce thermoset properties, although they also can be cured with peroxides. While EPM and EPDM materials are advantageous in that they have applicability in higher temperature applications, EPM and EPDM elastomers have relatively low green strength (at lower ethylene contents), relatively low oil resistance, and relatively low resistance to surface modification.
Thermoplastic vulcanizates (TPV's) comprises thermoplastic matrices, preferably crystalline, through which thermoset elastomers are generally uniformly distributed. Examples of thermoplastic vulcanizates include ethylene-propylene monomer rubber and ethylene-propylene-diene monomer rubber thermoset materials distributed in a crystalline polypropylene matrix. One example of a commercial TPV is Satoprene® thermoplastic rubber which is manufactured by Advanced Elastomer Systems and is a mixture of crosslinked EPDM particles in a crystalline polypropylene matrix. These materials have found utility in many applications which previously used vulcanized rubber, e.g., hoses, gaskets, and the like.
Commercial TPVs are typically based on vulcanized rubbers in which a phenolic resin or sulfur cure system is used to vulcanize, that is to crosslink, a diene (or more generally, a polyene) copolymer rubber by way of dynamic vulcanization, that is crosslinking while mixing (typically vigorously), in a thermoplastic matrix.
Although numerous types of thermoplastic vulcanizates are known, there is still a need for improved thermoplastic materials having elastomeric properties. Specifically, there is a need for a method to produce thermoplastic vulcanizates having improved tensile properties, elongation, compression set, and/or oil resistance. The improved properties would benefit not only current applications of thermoplastic vulcanizates but also new applications which require high melt strength, including blow molding, foams and wire cables.